


Heart got Teeth

by rareformofwolfsbane



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Will Graham, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Murder Husbands, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rareformofwolfsbane/pseuds/rareformofwolfsbane
Summary: ‘He captured those questing hands with his own and brought them to his lips, inhaling against the warm skin; dog, gunpowder and the smell of the river lingering and underneath all that, the damp smell of the earth, blood.“You’ve been busy.”Will’s smile was disarming as he smoothed a hand along Hannibal’s cheek.’
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 47





	Heart got Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I don’t even know - this was sitting in my notes for so long (just over a year today, yikes!) I forgot where I was going with it in the end! Forgive the ending if it feels rushed or unfinished? I know I definitely originally wanted this longer but that train of thought has already derailed. I wanted to tie it up so I could actually publish it. But I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Hannibal smelled him long before the door closed with a quiet _schnick_. The same aftershave with the little ship on the bottle trailing the path Will tread and subtly permeating the air that had Hannibal taking a breath, easing the motion into a tilt of his head, as though in consideration of the drawing beneath his fingertips.

He shaded along an out stretched hand.

Will wasn’t sneaking, but he wasn’t making an effort to be heard and Hannibal’s lips stretched into a sly smile, curious.

The fire in the hearth rumbled warmly and Hannibal felt that heat spread down the length of his back as Will pressed against the back of his chair, hands sliding across his shoulders and down the loose stretch of his arms.

His pencil rolled slightly as he captured those questing hands with his own and brought them to his lips, inhaling against the warm skin; dog, gunpowder and the smell of the river lingering and underneath all that, the damp smell of the earth, blood.

“You’ve been busy.” Hannibal released one hand to tap his knuckles to the screen of his tablet where TattleCrime lay open, the picture of the crime scene magnified so Hannibal could get the details right.

Will hummed, stepping back to allow Hannibal to spin his chair.

“I wanted to show you what it means to me,.” He leans in. “The way I _see_ you, and how you see me.” There was a knowing glint in Will’s eyes, his smile disarming as he smoothed a hand along Hannibal’s cheek, who’s eyes creased in dark satisfaction; and pulled him into a chaste but promising kiss.

He pulled away all too soon and Hannibal sighed in disappointment, eyes following Will’s retreating form as the man skimmed his fingers along the chaise, over the smooth marble of the art podium, the textured rungs of the ladder.

His movement was precise, subtle in its flirtation, though obvious in seduction, and Hannibal idly wondered if tonight’s victim felt just as captivated by this man.

Hannibal rose to his feet, fingers smoothing along the folds of his coat as he moved to stand in Will’s space, not stopping until he had the man pinned against the shelves. Will grinned, curling his fingers in his lapels, pulling him closer.

Hannibal was aware he is playing right into Will’s manipulations, but Will is guided just the same; their cat and mouse game never ending. He presses cheek to cheek, simply breathing in the smell of Will and Will’s hand comes up to tangle in Hannibal’s hair, dragging them into another kiss, much more heated this time.

Will sucks Hannibal’s tongue into his mouth, biting at it lightly to spur the other man on. Hannibal groans, his gentle grip on Will’s arms tightening and suddenly, what feels like one breath and the next, they’ve tumbled onto the chaise. Their hands make quick work of each other’s clothing, Will cursing when his watch catches in the seams of his shirt.

Hannibal laughs, slowing the other man by grabbing his hand and untangling him, pressing a long kiss to the inside of his wrist. He wanted to take his time, listen to Will explain his thought process of the hunt, whilst he became undone under Hannibal's attention and said as much. There was a challenge in Will Grahams eyes, laid out beneath him, his hair a disheveled mess, shirt unbuttoned and hanging off his shoulder. Hannibal Lector smirked. 

* * *

_~ Fin._


End file.
